


"Maki-chan~"

by HanaHimus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Post 3rd Year Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime Maki heard Kotori call her name, her crush got worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maki-chan~"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> For tattoosanta for a trade! o3o

“Maki-chan!” Kotori smiled at the redhead, hands behind her back. “Can I ask you a favor~?”

“Ah, Kotori-senpai…” Maki almost blushed when the older girl came up to her. “W-what do you need?”

“I need a model, do you think you could help me?” She smiled sweetly at Maki, tilting her head to the side. “Please?”

“Ah, yeah, I just…” Maki swallowed hard, already embarrassed. “Was Umi-senpai not available?”

“Ah, no.” Kotori shook her head. “Umi-chan was helping Honoka-chan and Rin-chan with their studies…”

Maki sighed, she should have expected that, honestly. Umi was always ready to try and get some of the girls to study… “I can help you, then…”

“Oh thank you Maki-chan!” Without any notice, Kotori jumped at Maki, hugging her tightly. “I really appreciate it.”

Maki was glad that Kotori couldn’t see how red her face was in that moment. “Y-yeah…”

-

“You look so cute, Maki-chan!” Kotori giggled, clapping her hands together as she looked at the other girl. “I’m really proud of this costume.”

“Ah…” Maki looked down, her face red. “I-I’m glad…”

Kotori smiled up at her, hands behind her back. “Will you be my model again sometime?”

“Huh?” She looked up, her face going red. “A-ah...Yeah. I’ll model for you again.”

Kotori once again jumped at Maki and hugged her close. “You’re so sweet, Maki-chan! Thank you~”

“I-it’s my pleasure…!”

“Maki-chan…” Kotori held her out at arm’s length. “Why is you face so red?”

“I-”

“Could it be you have a crush on me~?”

Maki wasn’t sure how to react to that. She couldn’t deny it, not when it was the exact truth. She couldn’t deny it, but she wasn’t sure she could admit it. Not yet, not really.

“I-I…”

“What’s wrong, Maki-chan?” She smiled softly. “I understand if you don’t want to say anything right now. Take your time.”

“Thank you…”

-

“Maki-chan!” A week had gone by since Maki had last heard Kotori call out to her and she wasn’t ready for it. She still wasn’t sure she could admit it yet.

“Ah, Kotori-senpai…” She turned and looked at her shoes. She wasn’t sure she could even look up at the older girl…

“I have to ask, have you thought about my question from a week ago?” Kotori asked, a small smile on her face. “I’m really curious.”

“I was, uh, still thinking about it…” She kicked at the ground. She wished it was colder so that she’d have a scarf to wear. A scarf she could hide her face with it.

“Oh! Alright!” Kotori smiled a bit, seemingly okay with it. “You can take your time, okay?”

“I will.” Maki nodded, only to shake her head. “I-I won’t make you wait forever! I promise!”

“Oh, Maki-chan…” Kotori giggled and placed a kiss on her cheek. “You’re so silly, sometimes.”

Before Maki could reply, Kotori was off, waving at her with a smile.

-

Maki sat, sighing and burying her face into her legs. What was she supposed to do? Talk to someone? If so, who?

She would talk to Nozomi or Eli, but they’d already graduated. The two people who would have had the best ideas, gone. She would have thought being a second year would have been easier…

“Ah, Maki.” She jumped a bit when Umi’s voice hit her ears. “What are you doing out here?”

“Just thinking…” She shrugged a bit as Umi sat next to her. “A lot of things have been going on.”

“Ah yeah, Kotori’s told me about it--” Umi blinked when Maki buried her face in her hands. “Hey now, no need to be embarrassed.”

“But I…” Maki sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well…” Umi tapped her chin. “Do you like Kotori?”

She nodded.

“So you think you’d want to be in a relationship with her?”

Another nod.

Umi smiled softly at her. “Then why not give it a chance?”

“I…” Maki swallowed and finally nodded. “Maybe I will.”

“Good to hear.”

-

“Kotori-senpai.” Maki approached the other girl, as red as her hair. “I-I’ve finished thinking about it!’

Kotori’s eyes lit up at that, clapping her hands together. “Oh! Good! Can I ask what you decided~?”

“Of course you can, it involved you--”

“Maki-chan, I was just playing around a little…” Kotori gave a small laugh.

“Oh…” Maki wanted to cover her face again. What was she supposed to say now? She really didn’t know…

“Don’t worry about it, Maki-chan!” Kotori placed a hand on Maki’s shoulder and gave the sweetest smile Maki had ever seen. “Just tell me, okay?”

“Okay.” She stood up a little straighter, but her face wasn’t any better. “I-I just want to tell you t-that…!”

“That?” Kotori tilted her head to the side.

“That I do have a crush on you!” Maki finally belted it out before bowing a bit. “Please go on a date with me, Kotori-senpai!”

Kotori blinked, having not expecting that. The confusion, though, did finally break and she smiled again.

“Yes! I’ll go on a date with you!”


End file.
